Educational materials are used in many environments other than the formal educational environments one may first think of. For example, businesses may use educational materials to enhance the skills of their employees or as an aid to employees attempting to solve a particular problem.
Regardless of the situation or context in which educational materials are provided to a user, it is often the case that the materials are not as well suited to a user's needs as they could be. This is often due to the necessity of generalizing or averaging the contents of the materials so that they may be used by many individuals having varying needs, skills, levels of proficiency with the subject matter, etc. For example, two individuals within the same organization may request educational materials on the same subject, such as “aeronautics.” If the first individual is an engineer with a background in aeronautics and the second individual is a research assistant with no technical background, it is quite likely that the two are seeking different materials. The engineer is likely looking for highly detailed and technical materials and is not interested in a primer on aeronautics. The research assistant, on the other hand, is likely looking for a primer on aeronautics and is not interested in detailed or technical materials. Using known, systems for the delivery of educational materials, both the engineer and the research assistant would be provided the same materials, leaving it to each to decide which material is relevant for their needs. The result is that many users are provided with educational materials that, to greater or lesser extents, do not fill their needs. Clearly, this is a less-than-efficient method of providing educational materials.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.